Una historia de Egipto
by Silvilian01
Summary: esta es la historia de:un principe atado de manos sin poder ser lo que quiere ser una persona normal, una chica que llego a egipto con su hermano despues de perderlo todo que se enamoro de ...y de un muchacho con odio en su corazon yamixmanasetoxkissarasethxan zumahadxisis


Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste se que es de una serie un tanto vieja pero bueno a mi me gusta y pues aquí esta espero que les guste…

Donde Todo Inicio.

Era una noche fría y tranquila en Egipto nadie asía ni un solo ruido,r las calles estaban vacías pero dentro de las casas todos estaban rezando cual era la razón de que los habitantes de Egipto estuvieran tan preocupados se preguntaran, la respuesta se encontraba en el palacio del rey Aknamkanon .En la habitación mas lujosa donde se supone ,reposaba la esposa del rey se encontraba en un caus ,enfermeras y doctores salían y entraban ya que la hermosa y fuerte esposa del rey se encontraba en labor de parto.

-AH! Ay- gritaba la reina de dolor

-resista mi reina, resista- le decía una enfermera

-ya puedo ver la cabeza puje puje-

-AH!- y en ese momento entro el faraón a la habitación

-que paso ya nació-

-wa!wa ga wa!-en ese momento era oficial el primer hijo del faraón había nacido era un bebe sano con cabello negro con puntas de color y algunos mechones rubios igual que su madre y una mirada aunque tierna firme y seria. pero por desgracia la reina se encontraba muy débil hasta el limite de no poder sobrevivir ala noche el faraón se encontraba en una habitación diferente disfrutando de su primer hijo.

-hola, hola mi niño-

-pa wa gaga- balbusiaba el bebe de apenas unas horas

-MI SEÑOR!-llego gritando uun sirviente

-que te pasa por que interrumpes mi felicidad-

-mi señor…tengo malas noticias-

-habla-

-mi faraón..lo…lo siento la reina…falleció-

-no puede ser ..nooo!- gritaba el rey con impotencia al saber que su esposa falleció en eso llego aknadin el hermano del faraón y uno de sus sacerdotes de mas alto rango

-mi faraón siento lo de vuestra esposa y estoy aquí para apoyarlo como hermano y amigo-

-muchas gracias hermano –

-pero tengo que preguntarle algo mi señor-

-claro que-

-como debemos llamarle ahora al futuro faraón –

-claro con todo esto olvide darle un nombre- mientras el faraón pensaba en un nombre

-mi señor que le parece atem-

-wa!yea wa ga wa-decia el pequeño

-perfecto parece que le gusta, yo el faraón Aknamkanon declaro que desde hoy mi hijo llevara por nombre Atem-

Y asi fue el príncipe creció fuerte y sano pero un año después alas orillas del palacio se veía a un joven con heridas llegar al palacio pidiendo ayuda con una pequeña bebe gritona en los brazos.

-vamos hermanita coff* coff* ya casi llegamos-

-WA!WA!ga na WA!WA!- gritaba sin control la bebita en los brazos de su hermano

-mana cállate!-dijo el ya sin paciencia

-ma da wa…-

En eso un grupo de guardias llegaron a donde estaba el al ver en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban decidieron llevarlos al faraón. Cuando llegaron ala sala del trono el pequeño príncipe apenas con un año y seis meses ya corría por la sala claro dando algunos tropiezos torpes.

-que pasa jovencito, cuál es tu nombre de donde vienes?-

-mi nombre es Mahad mi señor, y vengo de la ciudad de limbar-

-ah …limbar mi bella ciudad-

-a sido destruida ,quemada y los ciudadanos descuartizados-

-como es eso posible-decía aknadin con incredibilidad

-calma hermano habla muchacho-

-vera mi señor mis padres y yo vivíamos en Limbar mi padre era soldado. Hace como tres días sin ningún aviso la ciudad se torno oscura y un ejercito de sombras ataco la ciudad mi madre fue capturada como muchos de los demás ciudadanos y llevados ala plaza donde los mataron por suerte mi hermana y yo salimos con un pequeño grupo antes de que quemaran la ciudad y escapamos pero sin provisiones con poco agua y sin rumbo los demás perecieron en el desierto y no se como pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos terminamos a las orillas del palacio-

-entiendo muchacho-

En eso el pequeño príncipe se aserco a mahad y al ver a la pequeña la empeso a mover y de algún modo a hablar:

-ga wa da- decía o trtaba de decir el príncipe

-na wa da jajaja-

-jajaja-el príncipe y la pequeña empesaron a reírse y en eso al rey le vino una gran idea.

-Jovensito veo que a mi hijo le as agradado tu y tu pequeña hermana am…-

-Mana…se llama Mana-

-mana bueno y como fuiste un joven muy valiente eh decidido ofrecerte un trato, tu y tu hermana pueden vivir aquí en el palacio ,tu como aprendiz de magia de i hermano y tu hermana puede ser la compañera de juegos de mi hijo el no tiene a nadie con quien jugar que te parece te gusta la oferta-

-claro mi faraón! Digo seria un gusto y le prometo que yo me encargare de mi hermana y de su hijo los cuidare como muestra de mi gratitud-dijo el jovensito con tono de felicidad y alegría

-eso espero, bien como lo an oído este muchachito y su hermana vivirán en el palacio y serán tratados como lo que son mis protegidos aknadin llebalos a sus cuartos.

-si mi señor-

Y asi fue copmo el palacio le abrió sus puertas a dos huérfanos que aunque no lo sabían serian crusiales en el futuro de Egipto.

BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC SE QUE NO ES MUY BUENO PERO PRONTO VA A AVER MUCHOS MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS,DRAMAS Y MUCHO MASSUBIRE LO MAS SEGUIDO QUE PUEDO LOS AMO:D


End file.
